The present invention relates to a method of controlling metallocene-catalyzed continuous processes for the copolymerization of olefins in the solution-phase, that is to say systems that utilize diluent.
More particularly, this invention relates to continuous systems in which all ethylene entering the reactor vessel is consumed in the copolymerization reactions therein. Such systems are herein referred to as ethylene-limited copolymerizations because the flow of ethylene into the reactor is limiting to all reaction mechanisms that consume molecular ethylene.